Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of determining whether a recognition target area is included in an image.
Description of the Related Art
US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0172122 A1 (US 2007/0172122) discusses a technique for detecting marker images having a predetermined shape (e.g. marker images having a cross shape) from within an image captured by a camera and judging whether a recognition target area is included in the captured image with its position or size satisfying a desirable condition based on the detected marker images.
However, in the technique of US 2007/0172122, the marker images have to be included in the captured image. Accordingly, the information processing apparatus of US 2007/0172122 cannot automatically determine whether the recognition target area is included in the captured image in a case where distinctive marker images are not included in the captured image.